


Love Me Most

by maliuh



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly smut tbh, Some Fluff, boys who love boys, my boy Carl is a soft gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: Alternatively titled: Negan’s Boy. A collection of works that show a glimpse into the life of Elio, Negan’s son who falls in love with Carl. Kind of canon divergent? Dwight gets his burns for another reason.





	1. When We Met

“Elio!” All of Alexandria watched as Negan called his son to stand next to him.

“Dad.” He grumbled, obviously embarrassed, since Negan had promised all Elio had to do was ride along.

Negan clapped the young boy on the shoulder and Carl couldn’t help but be stunned. Finding people his age was rare in this world, a part of him was bitter that he just had to be Negan’s only son.

“Go take the baby from Rick.” He ordered. Elio’s eyes bugged out at him and Negan repeated his actions mockingly, “I can’t stand that crying anymore, go soothe her.”

Not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone Elio obeyed, mumbling under his breathe about how he’s never held a baby ever in his life. Rick handed her over reluctantly and Elio slipped him a hushed apology. Almost as if it was clockwork, Judith’s crying fit subsided. She gazed, entranced at the boy who held her, and began to laugh.

‘Your mother always had a penchant for calming babies.’ Elio couldn’t help but recall his fathers words. ‘You’re just like her.’ He’d added on a separate occasion.

Carl knew he should stop staring so softly at him, he should look away and tuck him into the place in his mind where things never got out. He couldn’t. Oh shit. Carl caught Negan’s gaze and immediately wanted to slap himself. He was dead. Definitely dead.

Instead of blowing up and publicly shaming him, Negan just stared knowingly, a sinister grin spreading across his face, “You know what Rick?” He said, still looking at Carl, “Since my boy here,” he pat Elio on the shoulder, “Is so good at calming your baby, you’re gonna let him stay.”

Carl’s heart jumped into his throat. Oh god.


	2. Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s the Gay Stuff as promised

Not as awkward as Carl originally planned for, but still awkward. Enid hated the idea of Elio staying in the house with Carl and Judith. Against his better judgment Carl said he wasn’t like that. Like his father.

It was late, the evenings were still settled in heat even after the sun set. So it wasn’t a surprise to find him, Elio, standing shirtless in the kitchen. An unending fondness always seemed to take over Carl’s heart upon seeing the boy. His back faced Carl and never had he really observed how glowing his skin was, how flawless.

“I know you don’t like me,” the young Grimes boy nearly jumped out of his skin, “And I know your girlfriend doesn’t like me either. Sometimes I don’t even like me.”

Carl could only stand there and pick apart his words, “She’s not my girlfriend,” out of everything that’d been said, it was the only thing he wanted to say, “I like boys.” He cringed at his own desperation.

The other teen turned slowly, resting against the counter, “Me too.” God, did he have to be so enticing? Did the son of the guy who literally killed members of Carls own group have to be so enchantingly beautiful? The reason why Judith was so calmed by him was no mystery.

Get anyone to ask him, even Rick, and Carl will say that no, he has no idea how they ended up making out and dry humping in the middle of the kitchen.

-*-

“So she’s not your girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

“Does she know that?”

“Why are you asking me all this, Elio?” It felt like time had been put on pause, there was no pain or destruction. As if Elio’s presence ultimately put a stop to the suffering via Negan.

“No reason.” The grass was soft underneath their bodies. Before, they would have never had time to do this, just lay down and waste time. There hasn’t been peace like this in a long time, “Should we talk about what happened? In the kitchen?”

Carl propped himself up to stare down at Elio, “We can.”

“What will happen if we don’t? What will we do?”

Dipping his head closer to the other boys, he whispered, “We could just do it again.”

They did. Right in the middle of the field.


	3. The First Time

Rick didn’t question why all of a sudden Elio hadn’t been sleeping in the guest room. He didn’t question why Carl mysteriously had more than one pillow in his bed now. He didn’t question because he knew, and because he was ok with it. After everything, his son deserved to be happy.

Carl was still a teenager, so of course his face burned when he found a bottle of lube that had randomly appeared on his bed. Right after his dad had just gone on a run. He wouldn’t complain though. Elio looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole once he’d found out Rick gave them lube, also not complaining.

Getting hard was a quick process, they were still young after all. It was amazing, perfect, everything he ever imagined. Carl just wished Negan would’ve stayed away longer. It was inevitable that he’d come back, but the day after his son had just fucked Carl into oblivion? A little early. They had even been going at it the morning of his arrival.

As soon as he set his eyes on them he knew. Negan was familiar with his own son, it’d be bad parenting on his part to not notice the immediate difference in his demeanor. The other boys demeanor. Carl seemed to revolve around him like he was the sun.

To Carl, Elio was the sun.


	4. Meaning

Elio knew it would not turn out good when Carl slipped through his bedroom window. He let Carl ride him anyways and emptied himself into his boyfriend, the other boys spunk spilling all over his chest.

When they fell asleep in their post orgasm haze, neither of them expected to wake up to Negan’s angry yells. Carl was being dragged out of bed by his heavy hand, all compassion Negan previously held for him washed completely away.

“Dad!” Elio yelled, pulling on his sweatpants and chasing after him, “Dad please!” His yell was filled with desperation as Negan’s gloved hand picked up Lucille. Fear drug through his veins as he threw Carl on the ground and pointed Lucille’s directly at him, tears began to drip from his eyes.

“Say you won’t see him again!”

“I, I won’t see him again, please, I pro- I promise!” Negan stood, unrelenting, “Please!” Elio pleaded, tears turning into a steady stream.

Negan left without another word.

Did he feel bad for scaring his son? Yes. Did he feel bad for what he had to do to scare his son? No. A lesson had to be learned.

Hours later Elio sat soundlessly on his bed, his face still tear stained, “They took him home. He’s alive, boy, be happy.” Negan stood in the doorway, waiting for his response, “Aren’t you gonna say something to your father?”

“I hate you.” Elio was twirling something in his fingers.

“What the hell did you just say to me, boy?”

“I. Hate. You.” Elio chucked the something, and it hit the wall next to Negan’s head. Once it hit the ground it was clear what the object was, his wedding ring, “Just because your relationship with Mom was shitty doesn’t mean you have to make mine shitty.”

Negan picked up the ring, “Elio, it wasn’t,”

“You cheated on her!” He shouted, “You cheated on mom when she was alive and you’re still doing it even after she’s dead.”

The next time Negan took a trip to Alexandria, he brought Elio with him.

-*-

Carl was still asleep when they arrived. Rick had already learned what went down and easily let Elio in to see his son.

Soundlessly, he opened and closed Carl’s bedroom door. Lying on his stomach, he began to squirm.

“Elio..” it was a breathy whisper, “Elio, please,” It was louder this time, but his pleasured breaths turned into panicked ones, “Elio, no! Negan- don’t!” Elio rushed to his side and tried to wake him, “No!”

He woke with a startled gasp and clung to Elio immediately, “Shh,” he had begun to weep, “I’m here, it’s ok.”

Carl tilted his head back, “Kiss,” when Elio hesitated Carl hooked his arm around his neck, “Please.” The kiss was so tender and full of love. When they finally pulled out of it, Carl was panting, “I love you, Elio, I love you.”

“I love you, Carl.”


	5. Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning just incase, in this chapter there is mention of Elio, an underage character, seducing Dwight and giving him head(before him and Carl met). In this universe Negan finds out and burns Dwight with the iron.

The next trip, Elio was not allowed to go. When word reached him that his father had brought back someone from Alexandria he hoped that it was Carl.

Jogging down to the main gate, disappointment shrouded his heart when he saw it wasn’t. Instead it was Eugene, the man who lead the Saviors to his own group by accident. He was grasping tightly onto a jar of pickles, fear written all over his face.

Negan’s back was to him as he talked, Laura glanced warily as he came into earshot, “I’m gonna send a few of my wives over to your apartment tonight to show you a good time. Now I don’t think I have to worry about this but who knows how truly smart you are,” Laura grimaced as Elio’s face screwed up in disgust, “No sex.”

Noticing Laura’s stare, Negan turned, “Elio!”  
A rare streak of embarrassment shot through his chest, but he pushed it down quickly. Turning back to Eugene he pulled Elio closer, “Just to make sure there’s no funny business, my boy here will accompany you.” No protest from Elio, “No sex with him either. You remember Dwight?” Finally Elio sighed, knowing what speech was to come, “You know, the man who’s dick you bit? You ever wonder why half his face is melted?”

“I-I would be lying if I said no.” Eugene was all but vibrating with fear.

“Elio is young, he wants what he wants and I can’t blame him for it, but Dwight,” Negan laughed lowly and shook Lucille for emphasis, “As a grown ass man, Dwight should have known better, had more self control than to just let my son suck him off.” His words got increasingly more aggressive, “So don’t even fuckin’ think about messin’ with my boy.”

“Dad..” Elio mumbled, not quite embarrassed(Negan had used that threat too many times for it to have the same effect), “There are no other boys besides Carl.” He muttered indignantly, earning the smiles of the surrounding Saviors.


End file.
